DOBLE DESTINO
by onna tsuki
Summary: U.A. Milk conoce a unos viajeros espaciales que llegan gravemente heridos a la Tierra. ¿Cómo cambiarán sus vidas después de esto? CAP 5 READY :D
1. Chapter 1

****Hello, estoy de vuelta con este fic. Espero les gusté como el anterior y me dejen muchos reviews con sus opiniones! Veremos que tal lo hago con este UA y ya saben que si hay alguna falta de ortografía no me enojo si me lo dicen, ya que en realidad me ayudan a mejorar. Saludos!

Tsuki :D

Disclaimer: Sobra decir que aunque la historia esta saliendo de mi loca imaginación, DBZ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

**Nota:** Pensamientos en_cursiva_

**DOBLE DESTINO**

**CAPITULO I**

Destino:

La tierra

CONFIRMADO

-Las naves están listas para salir, ¿Dónde están Raditz y Nappa?

-No tengo la menor idea Kakarotto ¿Tengo cara de que me importa? –respondió un joven de piel apiñonada y cabello erizado sin mirar a su compañero, aunque no era de gran estatura su semblante y porte demostraban un cierto grado de superioridad.

-Hmm no sé por qué demonios te pregunté Vegeta… digo "su majestad"- dijo el otro mientras cruzaba los brazos atrás de su cabeza haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Éste último era más alto, de piel clara y cabello alborotado.

Ambos vestían de la misma manera: un traje ajustado color azul y negro respectivamente cubierto por una armadura que protegía sus hombros y pecho que se extendía formando una especie de "gajos" que cubrían la parte inferior del cuerpo; y unas botas blancas para el primero y negras para el segundo.

De pronto el aparato que tenían sobre su ojo comenzó a emitir un sonido agudo – Oh, aquí viene Raditz, ya era hora – dijo el más alto mirando al cielo

Minutos después el susodicho llegó volando a gran velocidad, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se hizo evidente su gran estatura que sobrepasaba por mucho a los otros dos, vestía de manera similar y su cabello, de color negro al igual que sus compañeros, era crespo y largo hasta debajo de la cintura.

-Hasta que llegaste maldito cavernícola

-Grrr ¿A quién le dices cavernícola Kakarotto? - respondió amenazante el recién llegado

- ¿Ves acaso otro cavernícola aparte de ti, Raditz? – Respondió Kakarotto con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Te voy a mostrar quien es el cavernícola! – Se alteró el recién llegado

-¡BASTA INSECTOS! – exclamó Vegeta dejándolos atónitos – No tengo humor de soportar sus estúpidas peleas de hermanos

- Es este maldito de Kakarotto que se ha vuelto una monserga, solo déjame darle una lección Vegeta y verás que deja de hablar idioteces

-JAJAJAJA has olvidado que te supero por mucho eh? Hermano mayor? – dijo el aludido en tono de burla

-¡He dicho que basta Kakarotto! – Gritó Vegeta con una vena saltada en su frente y luego miró a Raditz- Hemos fijado destino a la tierra y se suponía que debían estar aquí hace una hora, no sé qué pretenden haciéndome esperar de esta forma. Contéstame ¿Dónde diablos esta Nappa?

-Vaya creí que te habían informado del cambio de planes… Me mandaron a otro planeta – dijo Raditz acercándose a la pequeña nave en forma de esfera para reprogramar su destino – luego los alcanzaré para ayudarles con la tierra, y lamento informarte que no sé dónde está Nappa

-Bah, mejor para mí, un inútil menos – dijo Vegeta- Espero que Nappa tenga una buena razón para no estar aquí aunque no entiendo para qué ir los 4 a ese insignificante planeta, con uno solo sería suficiente para conquistarlo, hasta el estúpido de Kakarotto podría hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, de hecho lo haré y no tendrás que ensuciarte las manos Vegeta – dijo tronándose los dedos con emoción - Solo espero que haya un oponente digno para divertirme antes de exterminarlos

-Dudo mucho que encuentres uno Kakarotto – dijo Raditz – Son una raza débil según sé, el único interés en que vallamos en grupo es hacerlo más rápido ya que es un planeta que se vendería fácilmente

-Otro aburrido planeta de insectos – dijo Vegeta volteando los ojos

-Me encantaría ver lo que le espera a Nappa por su retraso pero tengo que irme, quiero terminar pronto con mi misión para poder divertirme en la tierra con ustedes – dijo mientras se cerraba la compuerta de la nave, segundos después se elevó y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Kakarotto, ve si Nappa está cerca de aquí, ya me cansé de esperar – dijo Vegeta a su compañero quien se apresuró a tocar algunos botones del extraño aparato que tenía en su ojo.

Detecto su energía cerca de aquí, tal vez en la base de Frezer… pero no, no puedo comunicarme a su rastreador… es extraño, tal vez se averió – dijo mirando hacia el horizonte – Ah ya se aproxima… por fin, vaya viene muy rápido

-Kakarotto! Vegeta! Vámonos de aquí – gritó desde el cielo un hombre calvo que lucía algo lastimado

-¿Qué demonios te pasó Nappa? – exclamó Vegeta mirándolo confundido

- Freezer nos traicionó, quiere eliminarnos

-¿Q-qué dices? – preguntó pasmado Kakarotto

-Bueno así que ya lo saben – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

-Zarbón… ¿Qué demonios? – Vegeta lo miraba con furia

-¿Sorprendido?, el señor Freezer ya no los considera útiles – respondió el apuesto hombre de piel azul y largo cabello verde – ¿acaso pensaban que eran indispensables Saiyajines?

-¿Eso debe de ser por que le parecemos una amenaza no es así?- respondió Vegeta aumentando su Ki

-Pues espero que estés preparado Zarbón, no creas que te será tan fácil acabar con nosotros –dijo Kakarotto imitando a su compañero

-Somos 3, ¿Estás listo maldito? – dijo Nappa uniéndose al grupo

-HA HA HA claro que estoy listo trío de inútiles – dijo Zarbón acomodando su cabello con vanidad – así fueran 100 de ustedes los acabaría sin despeinarme…

(En la tierra)

-¡Señoras y señores se han terminado las preliminares y ya tenemos los 8 finalistas del torneo!- exclamaba el presentador con gran emoción entre gritos y aplausos– ¡En unos momentos más comenzarán las peleas!

-Bravoooo! –

-_Sabía que podía pasar las eliminatorias, ¡Qué emoción!, quiero saber con quién más tengo que pelear, no vi muchos chicos apuestos pero estoy segura que en este torneo conoceré a un joven fuerte que pueda ser mi futuro esposo- _Pensaba una chica mientras daba algunas patadas al aire – _Mi padre estará muy feliz y por fin dejará de preocuparse en quien será su sucesor…- _suspiró_- No me interesa tanto casarme todavía pero esto es mejor que permitir que papá elija algún esposo para mí._

Milk era una chica de 18 años, y era la única hija de Ox Satán, el rey de la montaña Frypan, quien aunque en el pasado había sido muy temido por todos ahora era un monarca justo y bondadoso. Como buen padre, él estaba preocupado por el futuro de su princesa; Milk era una chica muy dulce sin embargo también tenía un carácter muy fuerte y eso sumado a que le gustaban las artes marciales, hacían que no cualquier joven se animara a pretenderla. La princesa parecía no estar muy preocupada por eso aún, claro que soñaba con su príncipe azul pero no le gustaban los prospectos que su padre sugería. Desde que cumplió 15 años el Rey se había esforzado en buscar algún hombre para comprometer a su hija, aunque sabía que viviría muchos años, no dejaba de repetirle que no quería que estuviera sola cuando él faltara. Finalmente, ella se había decidido a buscar un prometido y así evitar que su padre eligiera a algún inútil y egocéntrico príncipe o algún famoso y fanfarrón peleador. Cuando supo que se aproximaba el torneo de artes marciales pensó que sería un lugar idóneo para encontrarlo; se despidió de su padre y emprendió un viaje, primero a la montaña Paoz donde antes vivió su querido tío Son Gohan, quien le enseñó mucho de lo que ella sabía de artes marciales, realmente le gustaba ese lugar así que decidió pasar un tiempo ahí para entrenar antes del torneo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal! subo el capi 2 aprovechando qu elo termine antes de entrar a la escuela por que luego me ocupo y tardaré mas, esta algo lento el fic al principio pero en el sig capitulo se moverán mas las cosas, gracias a lo que lo han leído y lo estan siguiendo :D y kgonzalezmaga thanks por tu review :) espero te guste lo que sigue. animense a dejar reviews para saber si lo sigo escribiendo chicaas**

**Saludos mil!**

**disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes son de mi heroe Akira Toriyama **

**CAPITULO 2**

-Oh ¿ya viste aquella chica Krillin?- dijo un joven de cabello largo dirigiéndose a su compañero muy bajito y de cabeza rapada.

-¿Cuál?

-Aquella la del traje chino azul, mmm mira ese hermoso cabello negro, no la vi durante las preliminares y me perdí su combate ¿sabes si quedó en los finalistas?-

-Solo vi el final de la pelea, pero si quedó entre los finalistas ¿Es muy linda verdad? – dijo Krillin con una mirada pícara –Es una lástima que tengas pareja y no la puedas cortejar, tal vez se fije en mi jejeje ¿No lo crees Yamcha?

-Ha ha ha muy gracioso, pues aprovecha que no estoy disponible por que sin duda la conquistaría – dijo en tono de galán.

–¡Hola chicos! - saludó una chica de cabello turquesa que iba llegando junto con un anciano de lentes oscuros; un hombre apuesto, alto de cabeza rapada y tres ojos; y una chica rubia de apariencia agresiva.

-¡H-hola Bulma!- exclamó Yamcha - ¿Dónde estaban?

-Fuimos por algo de comer ¿De qué hablaban tan misteriosamente eh?

-Ah… pues…

-Peleadores pueden pasar al sorteo para determinar quién será su contrincante- habló el anunciador

-¡Oh ya es hora el sorteo tenemos que irnos! – Exclamó el joven aliviado – Llegaste justo a tiempo Ten Shin Han – dijo dirigiéndose al joven de tres ojos.

Los participantes se reunieron y se definió el orden a seguir en el torneo. A Milk le tocó participar en la segunda pelea contra un hombre muy extraño llamado Tao Pai Pai, luego pelearían Yamcha contra Ten shin han y finalmente un joven pasado de peso de nombre Yajirobe contra Krillin.

La primera pelea pasó sin novedades, así que llegó el turno de Milk.

-¡Mira Yamcha la chica va a pelear! – exclamó Krillin

-¿La conocen? – preguntó Ten

-No, pero estaría muy bien hacerlo jeje no se ven peleadoras tan bonitas muy seguido- respondió Krillin

-Pues espero que salga con vida… va a pelear con Tao Pai Pai –agregó Ten

-¿Con Tao Pai Pai? – dijeron al unísono Krillin y Yamcha

-Vaya, veo que no están poniendo mucha atención en el torneo… - les dijo severamente Ten y sus compañeros respondieron riendo apenados

¡Qué comience la pelea!

Milk se quedó mirando a su oponente por unos segundos, tenía partes de Robot y no se veía absolutamente nada amable, pensó en atacar primero cuando de pronto el hombre se abalanzó hacia ella. Milk lo esquivó y lanzó una patada que fue bloqueada con facilidad por su oponente.

-No tengo tiempo para ti, muchacha, vine por Ten Shin Han – dijo el extraño hombre-robot y le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lanzó a Milk con fuerza hacía afuera del ring, sin embargo ella alcanzó a impulsarse de la orilla del ring y regresó al combate. Era el primer golpe tan fuerte que recibía en todo el torneo.

-No vine aquí para perder… no me importa por quien vengas… - dijo casi sin aire

-Si es lo que quieres tendré que matarte, me estorbas – dijo fríamente Tao

-¡Hey tu muchacha, baja del ring o te va a matar! – Gritó Ten Shin Han desde abajo del ring – ¡No es solo un peleador, es un asesino!

Tao solo miró a Ten con una sonrisa y en menos de un segundó apareció justo frente a la chica golpeándola fuertemente en el abdomen, algo de sangre saltó de sus labios y perdió el conocimiento al instante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Señor Frezeer, ya acabé con los simios - habló Zarbón por su transmisor

-Muy bien, por el momento necesito que regreses de inmediato, manda a alguien más a recoger sus cuerpos, quiero verlos más tarde para estar seguro de que esos simios están exterminados.

- Bien señor, voy para allá – dijo el hombre de piel azul y se alejó de lugar volando a gran velocidad

En el lugar se podía observar un gran cráter y en el centro el cuerpo inmóvil de Vegeta con la armadura destrozada y graves heridas; metros más adelante se encontraban tendidos en medio de unas rocas Kakarotto y Nappa, éste último pálido y con un gran agujero en el pecho que ya había dejado de sangrar.

Vegeta abrió los ojos lentamente, escuchó cuando Freezer le dijo a Zarbón que irían por sus cuerpos así que como pudo se arrastró hasta salir del inmenso cráter, el dolor al respirar le indicó que tenía varias costillas rotas.

-K-Kakaroto… - dijo acercándose al otro saiyajin que abrió los ojos con dificultad -regresarán y en estas condiciones hasta un niño podría matarnos

-N-Nappa está muerto… - dijo Kakaroto débilmente

-Si ya lo noté, tenemos que largarnos lo más pronto posible las naves no están lejos de aquí – respondió Vegeta a su compañero que estaba levantándose con dificultad – espero que no se hayan destruido con el combate…

-Intenté alejar la atención de Zarbón de ellas… - dijo Kakarotto

Un sonido débil se escuchó, provenía del rastreador que aún tenía sobre su cabeza Nappa, Kakarotto ya que el propio y el de vegeta se habían destruido por la pelea, se lo colocó sobre su ojo y no pudo evitar alarmarse.

-¡A-Alguien se acerca! Tenemos que irnos ya – dijo Kakarotto y como pudieron se apresuraron a buscar sus respectivas naves. Afortunadamente éstas no estaban lejos de ahí y aunque la pelea había sido bastante destructiva no habían recibido daños graves y estaban aptas para volar.

Tanto Vegeta como Kakarotto estaban en muy malas condiciones así que en cuanto la nave despegó perdieron el conocimiento. Ni siquiera pudieron pensar en cambiar el destino que ya estaba programado con anterioridad: La tierra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hey ¿ya te sientes mejor?- decía una voz femenina - ¿me escuchas?

Milk volvió lentamente en sí y abrió los ojos con pesadez, le dolía el cuerpo y se le dificultaba respirar – S-si te escucho – poco a poco la figura de una chica de cabellos azules frente a ella se comenzó a hacer más clara.

-N-no te muevas mucho, creo que tienes dos costillas rotas … - dijo la chica – Hola, soy Bulma

-Milk… – respondió - ¿Bulma de la corporación Capsule?

-Asi es, ¿nos conocemos? – preguntó curiosa la peliazul

-Soy la hija de Ox Satán – respondió con una adolorida sonrisa

-¿Tu? ¡Deja que le cuente al maestro Roshi! – Exclamó Bulma feliz – Con razón dijo que le parecías conocida

-¿E-El maestro está aquí? - preguntó Milk – Mi padre estaría feliz de verlo

- Lo podrás ver en un momento más, está esperando que termine el torneo, por cierto tuviste mucha suerte cuando luchaste contra Tao Pai Pai

-¿Luché? Hmmm si no hice nada… - dijo la chica humillada – ¿ya me perdí todas las peleas verdad?

-No aún no se termina, está por comenzar la final ¿Quieres verla?

-Si, claro – Milk intentó levantarse de la cama y un inmenso dolor la hizo regresar a su postura – ahhhh me duelee

- Ay si tus costillas!, disculpa olvidé por completo esto– dijo dándole una especie de semilla parecida a un frijol o alubia verde

-¿Para qué quiero yo eso? – Milk la miraba confundida

-Cómela, es una semilla del ermitaño verás que te sentirás mejor – respondió Bulma – Los muchachos me mandaron a dártela para que te recuperes de tus lesiones

Milk tomó la semilla con curiosidad - _No parece muy lógico, bueno no pierdo nada si la como, supongo… _- La comió con rapidez, sabía un poco amarga, pero no meditó mucho en su sabor ya que en cuanto desapareció de su boca sintió como su dolor desaparecía y, en su lugar, su cuerpo se llenaba de energía como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡No lo puedo creer!- gritó saliendo de un saldo de la cama- ¡ya estoy bien! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada jaja no me preguntes yo no las inventé jijiji – respondió Bulma guiñándole un ojo con simpatía– Toma tu ropa, vístete y vámonos a ver la final - Milk asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a quitarse las vendas y el suero que aún tenía unido a una de las venas de su mano.

Ambas chicas salieron de la enfermería y corrieron para ver la pelea, ni Yamcha ni los demás notaron su llegada ya que estaban muy atentos a Ten Shin Han y Krillin que se batían a golpes en el ring. Ambos esquivaban los golpes de su oponente con tal rapidez que era casi imposible verlos. Los dos peleadores comenzaron a expulsar su Ki de tal forma que la plataforma comenzó a resquebrajarse, Krillin se prepara y lanza un Kamehameha pero Ten lo detiene y se lo regresa. Aunque Krillin logra detener y desviar la gran energía (que por cierto destruye parte del edificio) queda fuera de la plataforma y pierde automáticamente.

¡El ganador es el participante Ten shin han!- grita con emoción el anunciador - Ten Shin Han gana el torneo por segunda vez consecutivaaa!

-Vaya Ten otra vez ganaste – dijo Krillin acercándose a felicitar a su amigo – La próxima vez yo seré el ganador – dijo esto mientras tendía la mano a su contrincante.

-Muy buena pelea muchachos – dijo el anciano de lentes oscuros que observaba el combate – cada vez son más fuertes

-Gracias maestro – dio Ten – Oh veo que te han dado la semilla de ermitaño que te mandamos – dijo mirando a Milk

- Oh si, muchas gracias – dijo Milk sonrojándose un poco – fueron muy amables en ayudarme

Los demás que no habían notado que la chica estaba ahí voltearon curiosos al oír su voz y una chica rubia al ver su sonrojo corrió a tomar el brazo de Ten -¿Y tú quién eres?

-Ohh Lunch, tranquila! E-Ella es Milk la hija de Ox Satán, ¿maestro la recuerda? – la presentó Bulma

-¿Oh tu eres la pequeña de la montaña Frypan? Vaya que has crecido jejeje déjame darte un abrazo – dijo Roshi con una sonrisa algo pervertida

-¡Compórtese viejo pervertido! – dijo Bulma y le dio un fuerte codazo

-Auuu… bueno… ya decía yo que tu forma de pelear me recordaba a alguien, tu padre fue mi alumno. No tengo el gusto de saludarlo desde aquel día que acudí a apagar las llamas de su castillo ¿está bien el viejo Ox Satán? – preguntó el anciano

- Si está muy bien gracias, mi padre me enseñó algunas cosas aunque mi forma de pelear se la debo más a mi tío Gohan.

-¿Conociste al viejo Gohan? – dijo emocionado el maestro.

-Si era un amigo de mi padre y fue mi maestro por mucho tiempo, era como un segundo padre para mí… - dijo la joven con algo de nostalgia – pero vaya creo que no fui muy buena alumna, perdí patéticamente contra Tao Pai Pai

-No te recrimines eso – intervino Yamcha – Tao Pai Pai no era un oponente cualquiera y además no juega limpio. Ten sufrió una herida a causa de un cuchillo que usó ilegalmente en la pelea

-Gracias – dijo la chica - ¿Disculpa tu eres…?

-Ah soy Yamcha, mucho gusto – dijo él con una sonrisa galante

-Si, es MI novio Yamcha – se apresuró a aclarar Bulma

-Si y yo soy Krillin y estoy soltero jejeje – intervino el chico calvo con una sonrisa simpática

-Mucho gusto Krillin –dijo Milk apenada por sentirse de pronto el centro de atención - Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me retire, tengo un largo viaje que recorrer de regreso a la montaña Frypan

-Oh no quédate dijo Bulma vamos a celebrar la victoria de Ten – luego guiñó un ojo al aludido – ahora que ganó un premio él invitará los tragos ¿verdad?

-¿c-como? – preguntó Ten sin saber que responder, todos rieron por la ocurrencia de la chica

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

Milk aterrizó junto a una pequeña casa rodeada de muchos árboles e iluminada por la hermosa luz de la luna, bajó de la aeronave que muy amablemente le había regalado su amiga Bulma y la guardó dentro de una cápsula. La verdad es que había pasado un agradable rato con Bulma y los demás: le contaron como se fueron conociendo casi todos durante la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón que hacía la peliazul, y de hecho esa era la razón por la que Bulma estaba con el maestro Roshi cuando ella fue a pedir ayuda por su castillo en llamas; sus aventuras al vencer a Piccolo junto con el maestro Roshi, su tio Gohan y un misterioso hombre llamado Chen que desapareció en cuanto termino la batalla; en fin, un sinnúmero de anécdotas. Sin duda había hecho buenos amigos en su viaje aunque no hubiera conocido a ningún prospecto de marido.

-ahh la montaña Paoz – dijo abriendo la puerta – creo que pasaré un tiempo aquí para relajarme del torneo

Entró a la casita y encendió la luz – _Vaya que paz se respira en este lugar, como cuando el tío Gohan vivía aquí – _se tendió en la cama que apenas unos días antes del torneo había ocupado y se quedó profundamente dormida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Soy una verdadera tonta… ¿Cómo pude olvidar comprar víveres antes de venir? _– Pensaba la chica mientras caminaba por el bosque – _Mañana temprano iré al pueblo a comprar algo mmm por lo pronto espero encontrar algo que cazar rápido_ -

No tuvo que esperar mucho, llegó a un hermoso río, se acercó a la orilla preparando una pequeña red que traía consigo, ella sabía que no tardaría en encontrar uno o dos peces.

_Bien ahora solo tengo que esperar a que se acerque algún pez, aunque la corriente esta algo rápida tal vez debería buscar…_- GRRRRRRRR- Escuchó un fuerte gruñido a sus espaldas, era un gran oso que al parecer también estaba buscando su desayuno; éste lanzó un zarpazo que hubiera sido fácilmente esquivado por la ágil chica de no ser porque, cuando se impulsó para saltar lejos del enfurecido animal, no de sus pies resbaló haciéndola caer al río.

-AHHHH! – Milk se apresuró a sostenerse de la orilla pero el oso no tenía intenciones de darle la mano para ayudarla a subir, así que desistió y fue arrastrada por la corriente que, para su mala fortuna, se hacía más rápida cada vez. Escuchó el ruido de una caída de agua próxima y sintió pánico, vio una rama que sobresalía sobre el río y sin saber cómo dio un salto y se aseguró de ella.

-E-estuvo cerca…- estaba agitada – ahora… solo… tengo… que sostenerme y salir de ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy nooooooooooooo- gritó Milk cuando la rama se rompió lanzándola a la hermosa cascada que creyó haber librado.

Cof cof cof!- la chica tocía con fuerza mientras salía del agua, cuando hubo recobrado el aire miró hacía un pedazo de tronco a sus pies

-AYYYY MALDITA SEAAAAAAAA – gritó y se abalanzó contra el inocente tronco haciéndolo mil pedazos a golpes, luego siguió con una roca cercana y así siguió con lo que tenía a la mano por unos minutos más, hasta que se tiró al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Ayyy debí irme a mi castillo, soy una tonta. Ni siquiera pude conocer a un buen prospecto en el torneo y perdí patéticamente… y ahora estooo … No sé para qué pierdo mi tiempo, mi papá es un buen hombre y seguro escogerá un buen marido para mi… claro que hubiera querido tener citas, conocerlo y enamorarme primero… - _suspiró con resignación_ – pasaré unos días aquí y luego regresaré a donde mi padre._

Milk comenzó a caminar en busca de un camino de regreso, no era la primera vez que terminaba más lejos de lo deseado pero ya hacía tiempo que no le pasaba, buscó entre su ropa empapada un pequeño bolsillo oculto y sintió la cápsula en su interior – _Ahh al menos no perdí la aeronave_ – tomó la pequeña capsula y minutos después se encontraba sobrevolando la montaña. La vista era preciosa como siempre pero algo llamó su atención, parecía una especie de cráter –_¿Acaso se habrá estrellado un meteorito? ¡Tengo que verlo_!- entonces se dirigió al lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! **

**Listo el capítulo 3 :) No ha tenido muchos seguidores esta historia pero la seguiré publicando con mucho gusto para ustedes que la estan leyendo Gracias!**

**Tal vez ha comenzado un poco lenta la historia pero verán que se irá moviendo conforme avance jijij por cierto eh notado algunos errores cuando subo las historias como que faltan algunas palabras por ejemplo pero cuando checo el archivo original si están! no se si sea cosa del doc manager, pero les ofrezco disculpas si hay algun error aqui y si se trata de ortografía ya saben que agr&dezco que me lo hagan notar al igual que cualquier otra sugerencia o comentario!**

**please R&R**

**saluditos!**

**Tsuky!**

**disclaimer Dragon Ball y sus personajes son de mi admirado Akira Toriyama**

**CAPITULO 3**

Kakarotto y Vegeta abrieron los ojos al sentir el impacto del aterrizaje, salieron de la nave aturdidos, se miraron por unos segundos como preguntándose donde estaban pero ninguno articuló palabra alguna, dieron unos pasos y se desplomaron en el suelo boca abajo.

-¡Por todos los cielos! – Alcanzó a escuchar Kakarotto antes de perder el conocimiento. Vegeta por su parte intentó incorporarse alarmado cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo ayudó a voltear su cuerpo, quiso defenderse pero le fue en vano.

-¡Tengo que llevarlos a un hospital!- escuchó Vegeta y atinó a responder -N-No, n-nadie debe saber q-que llegamos…. - lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de quedar inconsciente fue un rostro de piel blanca enmarcado por un brillante cabello negro.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos? – Milk manejaba su aeronave mientras hablaba en voz alta consigo misma – No soy enfermera, claro que sé de heridas conozco varias yerbas… ¡pero estoy segura que tienen más de un hueso roto! – Miró a su lado al hombre de piel apiñonada y cabello erizado, luego hacia el asiento trasero donde yacía el joven de piel clara y cabello alborotado – _Es obvio que no podía dejarlos ahí… Gracias Bulma por esta aeronave._

Cuando llegó a la humilde casita recostó a los 2 heridos sobre la única cama y salió al bosque con premura, sabía que yerbas buscar. En más de una ocasión su tío Gohan había tenido que curar sus heridas y las propias utilizando los sabios remedios de la naturaleza, en esta ocasión tuvo suerte además de encontrar las yerbas también pudo obtener un gran pez, esta vez sin pelear con un oso.

Una vez en la casa no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa – _Ni siquiera sé si son delincuentes… ¿por qué nadie puede saber de ellos? _– tomó un puñado de varios tipos de hojas y comenzó a macerarlas con alcohol y agua hasta formar una mezcla homogénea y aromática; también tomó una esponja agua tibia y jabón para lavar las heridas. Se acercó primero a Kakarotto, que era el que tenía más restos de suciedad en su rostro; comenzó quitar la sangre seca de sus labios con delicadeza, luego de sus cejas y el resto de su piel - _Es muy guapo_… - Con sumo cuidado logró quitar los restos de armadura, que prácticamente se caía en pedazos, dejando al descubierto un ajustado traje negro de spandex que lucía varias rasgaduras –¿Pero, qué tipo de material es este?- dijo para sí mientras colocaba la extraña armadura en el suelo – Es flexible y liviano… creí que sería muy diferente – luego desvió su atención al traje ajustado de su "paciente", realmente pensó que estaría más dañada la tela después de ver las condiciones de la rara armadura.

Milk comenzó a estirar la ajustada prenda con la intensión de buscar heridas que necesitaran limpieza, si las encontró pero al igual encontró unos pectorales fuertes que hicieron que soltara sorpresivamente la tela. Como cualquier cosa flexible sucedió lo normal, la tela regreso con fuerza a su estado original lo que hizo que el afectado soltara un débil gemido de dolor.-Oh no, perdón, perdóname estas herido y yo… ay no, lo siento tanto – dijo completamente sonrojada al inconsciente muchacho. Desistió en quitarle la ropa, fue por unas tijeras para abrir un poco aquel traje y poder limpiar sus heridas, y ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? el utensilio resultó poco menos que inútil -¿PUES DE QUE RAYOS ESTA HECHO ESTO?

Finalmente prefirió dejar la ropa donde estaba, notó que uno de los hombros estaba muy inflamado- _seguro es un fractura_- Luego se acercó a Vegeta, hizo lo mismo que con su compañero: limpió su rostro, literalmente "desarmó" su destrozada armadura e hizo lo que pudo con su pecho y hombros ya que era imposible romper esa extraña tela. Notó que al igual que su compañero, tenía un cuerpo trabajado y fuerte, volvió su mirada a su semblante: de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño por el dolor que debía sentir, aun así era muy varonil, debajo de esos golpes había una piel bronceada y suave.

-¡Milk por favor! – se gritó a si misma – Enfócate en lo que estás haciendo – otra vez el sonrojo en su rostro. Finalmente, logró terminar su labor al colocar su brebaje de plantas sobre las heridas de los visitantes y se marcó de inmediato a la cocina (que estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Huele muy bien… ¿Dónde estoy? – _Kakarotto parecía recobrar poco a poco el conocimiento, escuchaba una voz a lo lejos_ - ¿Cantos? ¿Estoy muerto o qué diablos? _

El guerrero abrió los ojos, estaba en lo que parecía una pequeña choza, le dolía todo el cuerpo aunque no tanto como esperaba. No tenía idea como había llegado ahí, a esa pequeña cama donde estaba recostado al lado de…

-AHHH Qué diablos hago acostado con Vegeta?! – gritó tan fuerte que hizo abrir los ojos de golpe al "hombre a su lado" que solo alcanzó a ver como Kakarotto caía fuertemente de la cama

– ay ay ay ay! - gritaba desde el suelo

-Qué demonios? Kakarotto? – vio a su alrededor como un gato asustado (erizado ya estaba, jiji)

-Cielos! ¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasó? – gritó una joven entrando a la casa con apuro

-¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Vegeta secamente a la recién llegada

-E-en la montaña Paoz… - dijo la chica

-¿Pero en dónde? ¿En qué planeta? – reformuló la pregunta Kakarotto

-¿Planeta? Vaya veo que no están muy bien todavía… - se acercó a Kakarotto que seguía en el suelo – déjame ayudarte, creo que el golpe fue muy fuerte

-¿Qué diablos te crees mujer? – dijo él incorporándose mientras empujaba a Milk con su brazo "bueno" – contéstame ¿en qué maldito planeta estamos?

-Ahhh! Eso sí que no! A mí no me tratas así "quien quiera que seas"! – respondió con fuerza la chica dejando a los dos visitantes pasmados, no se esperaban esa reacción- Primero que nada yo los estoy ayudando así que al menos muestra un poco de agradecimiento y educación! ¿En qué planeta? Pues en la tierra, acaso están locos o que!

-¿La tierra? – dijo Vegeta – Es cierto… este era el destino original… tú, mujer ¿sabes si alguien más llegó después de nosotros?

-No sé de qué me están hablando, yo solo sobrevolaba la montaña y vi un cráter… esperen ¿qué es eso? –dijo apuntando hacia Kakarotto que estaba de pie lastimosamente recargado en una pared – ¿tienen cola? Por eso había un cráter… ¿Son extraterrestres? ¿vienen a invadirnos?!

-Nos traicionaron y tuvimos que huir… para salvar nuestra vida – respondió Vegeta entre dientes pero intentando parecer sereno – Nuestro planeta fue destruido

-Oh, lo siento tanto… - dijo Milk, y los 3 guardaron silencio por varios segundos hasta que el ruido proveniente del estómago de Kakarotto retumbó en la habitación.

Milk soltó una carcajada – Bueno, no me he presentado, Soy Milk ¿y ustedes?

-Kakarotto –

-Vegeta –

Respondieron secamente los hombres mirándola con algo de curiosidad, no sabían su nivel de poder, pero al ser terrícola no sería un oponente y podrían acabar con ella fácilmente, pero por el momento valía esperar, ya que les estaba ayudando a sanar sus heridas.

-Bien, mucho gusto. Voy a traerles algo de comer, ambos necesitan alimentarse- miró a Kakarotto – Por favor siéntate estas herido

-No tengo necesidad de acostarme y menos enseguida de Vegeta ¿estás loca mujer? –respondió con desdén sin mirarla

-Si quieres puedes quedarte ahí con todo y tus heridas, pero no voy a tolerar que me hables así – respondió Milk, y de pronto ya estaba frente a él – ¡Y no me llamo mujer, para eso les dije mi nombre SOY MILK! ¡Podrías al menos ser más educado!- Kakarotto la miró sorprendido y se sentó en la cama fingiendo indiferencia y la chica se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina.

-Vaya hace mucho que no veía una mujer con ese nivel de carácter ¿o es solo histérica?… - dijo Kakarotto sonriendo -_ tiene agallas para ser una hembra humana…_ – Vegeta encogió los hombros restándole importancia al asunto pero era obvio la chica también lo había sorprendido ya que no le despegaba la vista de encima.

-No estaba preparada para visitas, afortunadamente con esto que preparé podremos comer hasta mañana que pueda ir al pueblo… - dio la chica acercando un plato de una humeante sopa de pescado, sopa que desapareció más pronto de lo que ella la hubo servido.

-AHHHH! Esto estuvo muy bueno danos más – Dijo Kakarotto extendiendo su tazón

-Dirás por favor - respondió la chica

-hmm ni pienses que... – iba a completar la frase Kakarotto cuando intervino Milk

-Pues entonces no pienses que voy a darte más – luego miró a Vegeta-Supongo que tú también vas a querer más – él la miró con incredulidad y luego se aclaró la garganta

– Si no te molesta… - dijo con un gran esfuerzo

-Bien al menos no eres tan grosero como tu amigo - tomó el plato y se dirigió a llenarlo

-No estas siendo muy listo insecto… - dijo Vegeta con voz tranquila – Aunque no es novedad

-Maldita sea Vegeta ¿Acaso no te exaspera? – respondió el otro conteniendo un grito de furia

-Mucho… pero hay que aprovechar la situación, luego nos "encargamos" del asunto – Habló en voz muy baja - no seas estúpido, cuando nos recuperemos destruimos este planeta y lo vendemos por nuestra cuenta… luego veremos cómo destruir al maldito de Freezer – Milk entró a la habitación

-Aquí tienes -le dio el plato a Vegeta

-Oye, dame más… por favor – dijo Kakarotto bajando la voz en la última palabra

- Ya ves que no es tan difícil ¿o sí? – respondió Milk con una sonrisa, luego le extendió un plato más de pescado. Ella los miró desaparecer la comida nuevamente y varías veces más, finalmente se convenció de que su idea de que su pescado serviría para comer todo el día era un error.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_Hoy que llegué aquí no pensé que terminaría el día de esta manera… _- Milk tomaba un baño en un gran barril atrás de la pequeña choza donde estaba viviendo –_Ahora tengo a esos 2 extraños en la casa, espero que sean de confiar. Ni siquiera había pensado en que podrían ser peligrosos, pero al menos mientras estén heridos no creo correr peligro alguno. _

Miró al cielo y se distrajo con las estrellas, luego lanzó un gran suspiro cuando recordó el día del torneo. Todo su pretexto de ir al torneo a buscar novio no le había servido, la verdad así hubiera conocido a un buen prospecto no hubiera sabido que hacer – _Sería completamente indigno para una princesa, llegar y decirle "hey creo que tu podrías ser mi esposo", no puedo creer en que estaba pensando… fue un deje de impulsividad – _se sumergió en el agua como queriendo ahogar sus pensamiento en la tina. Salió rápidamente y tomó una toalla y su ropa antes de entrar a la casa.

Los saiyajines la miraron entrar sumida en sus pensamientos, iba vestida con una sencilla batita de tirantes que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, su ropa no era provocativa la hacía ver más bien inocente; tragaron saliva, la verdad era bella. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras la veían buscar algo en un pequeño closet. En realidad los humanos eran de una raza muy parecida a ellos, a excepción de la cola, físicamente ella era una mujer saiyajin: ojos y cabello negros, su cuerpo era más delgado que los de su raza pero igual se podían ver tonificados los músculos de sus brazos. Milk sacó un pequeño futón y lo extendió en el suelo de la habitación.

-¿Vas a dormir en el suelo mujer? – pregunto Vegeta secamente

-No precisamente, esta también es una cama – sonrió gentilmente – Gracias por preocuparte, pero al menos al principio dormiré aquí

-¿Preocuparme yo? Claro que… – una risa al lado suyo lo interrumpió – ¿de qué te ríes Kakarotto?

-"¿Vas a dormir en el suelo?" jajaja- lo imitó Kakarotto con Burla, y como respuesta Vegeta le dio un codazo en el brazo roto – Agghhhhhh maldito

-Shhh por favor! Parecen un par de niños! – Gritó molesta la chica – Buenas noches – dijo y se tapó dándoles la espalda

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

Kakarotto abrió los ojos y se encontró que Vegeta no estaba en la habitación, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y caminó por la pequeña casa sosteniéndose de las paredes, esos huesos rotos eran una monserga y no tenía su tanque de recuperación para ahorrarse tiempo.

-Valla el bello durmiente despertó… - escuchó la voz del otro saiyajin cuando salió de la casa

-JA-JA-JA Vegeta mmm ¿Dónde está la chica? – Preguntó Kakarotto mirando a todos lados y de pronto alzó la voz - ¿Ya la mataste?

-No seas idiota, ¿nos ves recuperados?– dijo Vegeta fríamente, luego desvió la mirada – Cuando desperté la chica no estaba… supongo que volverá pronto – Kakarotto asintió con la cabeza mirando un poco tenso hacia el denso bosque

-Supongo que es fuerte… - dijo casi para sí mismo.

-Explica el porqué de tu gran razonamiento…

-Si nos pudo subir a esa cama ella sola como mínimo debe de tener algo de fuerza ¿no crees? – Se mordió un labio – No veo que viva con nadie más

-¿Es acaso esa una muestra de preocupación por la humana Kakarotto? – preguntó Vegeta con burla

-¡No seas estúpido Vegeta!- dijo con enojo – Finalmente yo no soy el que estaba aquí afuera mirando el cielo preocupado por su regreso

-Bah! Cuida tus palabras soldado de clase baja! El príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo no pierde el tiempo preocupándose por humanos!

En eso una nave aterrizó frente a ellos, al principio desconfiaron pero vieron salir a Milk de ella.

-Hola! Cómo se levantaron? – dijo sorprendida – no puedo creer que puedan caminar así como están… de todas formas espero me permitan llevarlos a un hospital, me preocupa que sus huesos queden mal

-Eso no pasará con nosotros créeme – dijo Kakarotto sonriendo – Nuestro cuerpo se regenera sin problemas

-Vaya ustedes… como se llama su raza?

-Saiyajin… - dijo Vegeta

-Ustedes los saiyajin son bastante resistentes según puedo ver – regresó a la nave y bajó varias bolsas -Fui de compras, la verdad es que aunque aquí en el bosque puedo conseguir muchas cosas para comer, me hacen falta verduras y… pues no puedo dejarlos mucho tiempo solos, están heridos- sonrió a sus dos huéspedes y ambos sintieron un hormigueo en el estómago – _es_ _hambre_ - pensaron al mismo tiempo. Milk entró a la casa y comenzó a preparar algo de comer mientras los dos saiyajines se sentaban en la mesa con dificultad y en silencio.

-Oh, había olvidado darles algo – dijo ella y abrió un cajón sacando el rastreador de los guerreros – Creo que esto es tuyo Kakarotto

-Si! Dame eso! – dijo el hombre levantándose con rapidez de la silla y perdiendo el equilibrio para caer de inmediato al suelo quejándose de dolor – ay ay ay aghhhh maldita sea!

Milk se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantarse, a pesar de los reniegos de él. Luego le entregó en la mano el rastreador – Toma y ya ves lo que pasa por ser tan mal educado? – el hombre solo gruñó

-¿Qué es eso sí se puede saber? – preguntó Milk curiosa, Kakarotto sonrió y se colocó el aparato sobre su ojo y presionó un botón

-130 – dijo Kakarotto sonriendo de lado – valla, es mucho más de lo que esperaba de una humana

-¿130? ¿Qué significa? –preguntó la pelinegra confundida

-Es tu nivel de poder, mujer –respondió Vegeta tranquilamente- ¿sabes pelear?

-Si, justo días atrás participé en torneo de artes marciales - sonrió con emoción mientras les daba la espalda para seguir con la comida – tal vez si deciden quedarse en la tierra puedan participar

-Dudo que haya algún contrincante digno- dijo Kakarotto - ¿ganaste?

-No… hay sujetos muy fuertes- dijo con un poco de humillación al recordar su derrota contra Tao- ¿Ustedes pelean en torneos?

-No precisamente – respondió Kakarotto, mientras Vegeta lo miraba a la expectativa de lo que iba a decir – somos una raza fuerte y desde niños nos enseñan a pelear, es parte de nuestra educación.

-Oh ¿y a que se dedicaban en su planeta? – preguntó ella, los dos guerreros se miraron con algo de nerviosismo

-Un ser asqueroso destruyó el planeta Vegita y tomó a los que quedaban de nosotros a su servicio – dijo Vegeta y luego apretó los dientes con rabia – el mismo que luego nos mandó exterminar, por eso terminamos aqui.

-Eso es horrible… - dijo ella girándose a mirarlos – espera ¿dijiste planeta Vegita?

-Si ¿por qué? – respondió Vegeta

-Es muy parecido a tu nombre… ¿hay alguna razón? – preguntó

-Oh no, aquí viene – dijo Kakarotto apoyando su cabeza en su mano sana, y Vegeta lo miró de reojo

-Bueno, soy el príncipe de los Saiyajins, no sé si te parece una buena razón – dijo él con una sonrisa de lado

-ohh si, es una buena razón – dijo girándose a retomar su tarea en la cocina – Yo también soy una princesa, aunque mi montaña no lleva mi nombre – agregó con una leve risita

-¿Princesa? – dijo Kakarotto – ¿Es una broma? – la chica negó con la cabeza y él agregó – Oh ya veo, eres la única que habita esta montaña jajaja entonces eres la princesa

-No señor, yo vivo en un castillo en la montaña Frypan – respondió la chica encarando al joven que la miraba divertido – Vine a la montaña Paoz a… relajarme un poco, aquí vivía el Tío Son Gohan, mi maestro – luego los recuerdos la abordaron de pronto y bajó la mirada–Él vivió aquí hasta que un maldito demonio creado por Piccoro lo asesinó.

Kakarotto sintió otro vuelco en el estómago –Vaya… bueno, te creo ya es suficiente

-Mujer, no entiendo por qué te molestas en contestarle a este insecto-intervino Vegeta y Kakarotto torció la boca con molestia y desvió la mirada.

-Tienes razón jiji, por cierto, la comida esta lista – dijo sirviendo un humeante guisado de verduras y carne – aún no soy una gran cocinera pero espero poder preparar platillos deliciosos para mi esposo.

-¿Esposo?– preguntó Kakarotto casi ahogándose con el primer bocado - Cof cof! ¿Ya tienes compañero?

-No, perdón, quise decir futuro esposo – corrigió agitando las manos a manera de negación– mi padre quiere que me case pronto pero afortunadamente no me ha encontrado un prometido – agregó con desgano mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Y supongo que tienes que casarte con "un príncipe" – dijo Kakarotto

-No precisamente, mi padre no es tan estricto en eso… - dijo ella mientras los dos hombres comían bastante despacio para escucharla (algo muy raro)-en realidad hace años la montaña se prendió fuego, es una larga historia, pero después de eso mi padre se preocupó mucho por mí; así que quiere que me case pronto por si él falta no me quede sola, hmmm – apoyó su cara sus manos de manera soñadora – he rechazado a todos, no es que no quiera casarme pero yo esperaba enamorarme primero -Ambos guerreros voltearon los ojos cuando dijo esto último

-¿Por qué ponen esa cara? – Preguntó ella haciendo una mueca – ¿Qué no les gustaría casarse con quien ustedes quieran?

-Nosotros no nos preocupamos por esas nimiedades, mujer – dijo Vegeta

-¿Qué no planean tener novia, casarse, tener hijos?

-jajaja Dudo que estemos en posibilidades de tenerla, no una saiyajin – habló Kakarotto antes de colocar un gran bocado en su boca

-¿por qué? – dijo ella

- Porzque yña ño hnay hemnbrash Shaiñyans –dijo Kakarotto con la boca llena, y ante la cara de total confusión de Milk, tragó su bocado y continuó – Porque ya no hay hembras Saiyans, Frezzer acabó con todas, al menos eso parece.

-Eso es muy cruel – dijo tapándose los labios sorprendida – ¿Cómo eran las mujeres de su planeta? – Ambos masticaban su comida mirándola fijamente

-Cómo tú – respondió Kakarotto- Bueno tú no tienes cola y eres débil pero son físicamente muy parecidas.

-¡No soy débil!- Milk frunció el ceño y Kakarotto sonrió con simpatía

-Lo que no estoy seguro es del carácter… ¡creo que tienes peor carácter tú! Jajajaaja

-Yo no tengo mal carácter! – dijo poniéndose de pie indignada, lo que desató una verdadera carcajada de Kakarotto y también de Vegeta, que aunque sufría de dolor casi cada vez que respiraba, no pudo evitar reírse de la reacción de la muchacha.

La comida transcurrió sin más novedad, ellos devoraron mientras ella los miraba atónita y les volvía a servir una y otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

aQUI ESTA EL CAPI 4 más rápido de lo que creí jijiji, gracias por sus reviews! me animan a escribir más rápido ;)

respondiendo algunas preguntas

Haaruuhii en este capi como que se le nota más su interés jijij ;)

kgonzalezmaga Es tan difícil elegir con quien! si yo fuera Milk (me encantaría) estaría en grandes aprietos jejeje

ConnySon Este capi puede medio responder tu pregunta ;)

saludines!

TSUKY!

disclaimer: La idea de este fic es mía pero el creador y dueño de los personajes es el gran Akira TOriyama :D

**CAPITULO 4**

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó Kakarotto

-¿Qué cosa? – Respondió Milk, mientras colocaba un ungüento en los muchos raspones que tenía en el pecho, luego levantó la mirada - ¿Hablas de ayudarlos?

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras ella volvía a su tarea, tenía un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas y podía ver sus manos temblar ligeramente al tocarlo.

-¿Por qué no?, no me sentiría tranquila de haberlos dejado tirados donde los encontré… eso es muy cruel - respiró profundamente – Lo más prudente hubiera sido llevarlos a un hospital… pero dadas las circunstancias heme aquí, sé que es algo peligroso estar con dos extraños, pero ¿puedo confiar en ustedes, verdad?

Kakarotto asintió con la cabeza y tuvo el impulso de acariciar por un momento su brillante cabello, pero se detuvo _-¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

_-_Vegeta, es tu turno – Milk se acercó la silla del guerrero – Hmm necesito que te retires parte superior de tu traje como Kakarotto- dijo ella con un tono de carmín más fuerte en su rostro.

Vegeta con dificultad comenzó a bajar el traje de spandex por sus hombros, Milk notó que estaba muy dolorido para hacerlo solo y decidió ayudarlo.

-Disculpa que te haga lastimarte, pero es que no pude cortar esa tela … - dijo ella apenada mientras terminaba de bajarle hasta la cintura el ajustado traje, Vegeta frunció el ceño como restándole importancia - Tienes varios golpes en las costillas ¿Cómo puedes andar así casi como si nada?

-Soy un Saiyajin – respondió sin más, y sintió un extraño estremecimiento cuando ella pasó sus manos por su piel al poner el ungüento en su pecho

-En fin, miren aunque sus huesos no vayan a soldar mal como me dijeron, van a pasar meses para que se recuperen y más si no tienen atención médica adecuada- les dijo en tono de regaño y ellos solo encogieron los hombros – No sé cómo soportan el dolor, en el torneo me rompieron un par de costillas y… ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Kakarotto desde la cama

-¡Bulma me dio una semilla del Ermitaño y me curé al instante! – Dijo sacando de entre su ropa una cápsula – Voy a llamarla ahora, espero que tenga más.

-¿De qué hablas?– preguntó Vegeta - ¿Quién rayos es Bulma?

-Ah, ella es una amiga, me ayudó en el torneo de artes marciales, pero luego les platicaré de ella, por el momento creo que puedo conseguirles algo que sanará sus heridas de inmediato – dijo mientras salía de la casa

Una vez afuera Milk sacó su nave de la cápsula y la abordó para usar el comunicador.

-Hola Milk, ¡qué sorpresa saber de ti! – dijo la peliazul desde la pantalla de la nave

-Hola Bulma – respondió Milk – No es mi intención molestarte pero, quisiera saber si todavía tienes semillas del ermitaño. Tengo un par de heridos que me gustaría ayudar…

-No amiga, precisamente ayer Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Krillin partieron en busca de más semillas, me dijeron que demorarían casi un par meses en volver a estar listas – dijo apenada Bulma - ¿Heridos? ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, es una historia muy extraña- respondió Milk –Pero pues solo quería ayudarlos a sanar pronto…

-Tendrás que llevarlos a un hospital – respondió Bulma – ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, para nada - le respondió Milk – Gracias de todos modos, espero nos podamos ver un día de estos

-Yo también!, espero que pases a visitarme pronto, podríamos irnos de compras jijiji - Le hizo un guiño- En cuanto sepa algo de las semillas me comunicaré contigo ¿Está bien?

-Gracias Bulma!, yo no tengo mucha experiencia en eso de ir de compras pero me encantaría – ambas chicas sonrieron

-Hasta luego amiga

-Hasta luego

Después de la llamada Milk entró a la casa pensativa, al parecer los saiyajines estaban muy en la idea de permanecer ocultos, así que prefirió no contarle nada a su amiga Bulma. Además, ¿Cómo decirle que estaba ayudando a dos extraterrestres?, claro que en lo absoluto parecían seres de otro planeta, se veían como dos humanos, muy fuertes y además eran bastante atractivos…

-¿Y bien? – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Vegeta - ¿Conseguiste eso que buscabas?

-No, tal vez en un par de meses – suspiró – al menos es menos del tiempo que tardarían en recuperarse

-Lo dudo mucho – dijo Kakarotto – Estaremos como nuevos en menos que eso

-¿Estás loco? – Dijo ella con incredulidad – Por muy resistentes que sean no podrán curarse tan rápido y menos sin un médico

-¿Quieres apostar?– le respondió el chico de cabello alborotado – Aunque ojala y ganes la verdad no esta tan mal tenerte de enfermera por tanto tiempo.

-¿Po-Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Milk sonrojada y como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa – V-voy a hacer la cena, ya es tarde!

:::::::::

_-¿De quién demonios es este poder?- _alguien observaba la cabaña, la oscuridad de la noche lo hacía ver como una sombra más en el bosque –_Tengo que averiguarlo_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bueno, no veo que a ustedes les moleste pero a mí sí…- dijo la chica mientras retiraba del fuego una gran olla de comida

-Mmm? – Kakarotto y Vegeta la miraron con duda

-¡Apestan! Tienen más de una semana aquí y si quieren seguir adentro y cenar se tienen que dar un baño ahora mismo –luego se sonrojó levemente– aunque tenga que ayudarles un poco, en fin voy a calentar el agua… y me disculpan pero se bañarán juntos ¿oyeron?

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono los hombres con cara de asco

-De ninguna manera voy a compartir un baño con el estúpido de Kakarotto- dijo Vegeta tajante

-Créeme que tampoco estoy interesado en eso – dijo el otro con desdén

-Pues no me interesa, no pienso preparar dos baños- dijo Milk decidida y salió de la casa

-Esta mujer no entiende la palabra no… - dijo Vegeta y Kakarotto asintió con la cabeza, minutos después se dirigieron a afuera resignados.

-Ni piensen que van a desnudarse frente a mí, entren a la tina así, sirve que se lava esa ropa tan sucia que traen-

-Si señora – respondió Kakarotto acercándose al barril con lentitud ya que además de su brazo roto tenía una pierna sumamente lastimada al igual que Vegeta, quien, aunque no tenía fracturas en los brazos, sus movimientos se veían muy limitados por el daño en sus costillas. Milk los ayudó a entrar al agua y se les quedó mirando un momento indecisa, luego entró a la casa.

Kakarotto y Vegeta se recargaron uno frente al otro en el barril y cerraron los ojos, el agua tibia era un alivio para sus maltrechos cuerpos. Escucharon la puerta de la casa y vieron salir a Milk sin su acostumbrado pantalón debajo de su vestido chino, cargando un pequeño balde de madera con accesorios de baño. Inconscientemente los dos saiyans se quedaron mirando las piernas desnudas de la chica.

-Voy a entrar al agua, solo para ayudarlos a asearse un poco– se ruborizó – Yo soy una chica decente así que espero que les quede claro que es solo porque están lastimados… ¿Entendido?- No esperó a que contestaran y entró al agua rápidamente, tomó shampoo y comenzó a asear el cabello de Vegeta

-Aghh no es necesario que hagas eso, puedo hacerlo yo mujer!-renegó él intentando alejarla

-Bueno hazlo tu ¡vamos! – dijo ella y él, al subir sus brazos hasta su cabeza, intento no hacer una mueca de dolor pero le fue imposible, sentía que le faltaba el aire y desistió con enojo, a lo que Milk solo sonrió con triunfo y continuó con su tarea.

Por su parte Kakarotto aprovechaba para mirarla sin recato mientras estaba con Vegeta, tenía una figura deseable que se acentuaba ahora que el agua hacía que su vestido se pegara a su cuerpo a la altura de sus caderas. La escuchó reír y sintió una punzada en su estómago ¡¿Qué la podía hacer reírse si estaba con Vegeta?!

-¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello? Jajaja ¿Es así?- preguntó Milk divertida

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – respondió Vegeta – Así es y ya

-Disculpa – dijo sonriendo apenada bajando su rostro al nivel del de él – no era mi intención ofenderte

Vegeta no se esperaba ese gesto y se la quedó mirando unos segundos sin saber que decir, estaba muy cerca de él, de hecho más de lo que permitía que cualquiera estuviese. Notó que tenía unos hermosos ojos negros y unos labios rosados, tuvo el impulso de tomarla por las mejillas pero, de pronto, ella se sumergió en el agua de golpe.

-Ahhh! ¿Qué diablos te sucede? – le dijo ella enfurecida y totalmente empapada

-¿A mí? ¡Yo no hice nada! – respondió él con genuino asombro

-Jajajajajajajaaj- soltó Kakarotto – ¡Disculpen! ¿Interrumpí algo? Creo que moví mi pierna y por error te empujé

-¿Por error? – se acercó Milk a él con furia – Fue a propósito!

-No! te lo aseguro! – dijo con una fingida cara de inocencia – Aunque debo de reconocer que te ves mejor así- sonrió de lado mirándola de arriba abajo y ella se puso roja como un tomate y se sumergió hasta los hombros apenada

-Voy a lavar tu estúpido cabello y me voy de aquí, arréglenselas como puedan – dijo acercándose al bromista con furia

Vegeta miró a Kakarotto con recelo ¿Qué había sido eso?, luego sus ojos se posaron en la chica que ahora estaba completamente mojada. Su cabello negro, antes sostenido por una cola de caballo, estaba casi suelto y podía ver sus curvas mejor que antes marcadas bajo la ropa pegada a su cuerpo.

-ay ay ay oye eres muy brusca! – se quejó Kakarotto al sentir las manos de ella tallarle el cabello con furia, y al recibir como respuesta un jalón en su cabello lanzó un grito– Ayy mi cuello cuidado ¡aggghh!- dijo esta vez con auténtico dolor y Milk se detuvo asustada

-Oh, perdón creo que fue demasiado – dijo ella masajeando con cuidado el cuello de él – Esto no hubiera pasado si no fueras tan odioso de verdad- tomó con sus manos las mejillas del guerrero y lo miró con algo de culpa - ¿Te lastimé mucho?

Ahora fue él quien se quedó pasmado, ella tenía un mechón de su cabello pegado a su rostro e instintivamente movió su cola y con delicadeza la usó para hacerlo a un lado. Milk se turbó un poco por el gesto pero su atención fue robada por el instrumento que había usado para ello.

-¿Usaste tu cola? - él asintió con una sonrisa divertida

-No son solo un adorno – intervino Vegeta de pronto acercándose a ella por la espalda y usando la propia para desatar lo que quedaba de la coleta de la muchacha.

Milk se quedó inmóvil, y miró a Kakarotto que estaba justo frente a ella, tenía una extraña sonrisa pero no la veía a ella; luego se giró y miró a Vegeta, también sonreía. Kakarotto la rodeó con su cola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, a su vez que Vegeta se acercaba más a ella haciendo lo mismo. Pudo empujarlos a ambos, pudo darles un gran golpe sabiendo que tenía ventaja sobre sus heridas y pudo salir corriendo de ahí, pero su cuerpo no respondía como ella esperaba. Al contrario, su cuerpo parecía querer estar ahí, en medio de esos dos hombres que ahora la miraban con deseo. Vegeta se acercó a su rostro hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos, al mismo tiempo que Kakarotto hacía lo mismo en su cuello. Gimió involuntariamente y sintió como ambos la aprisionaron entre ellos con más fuerza a la vez que sus respiraciones se agitaban.

-N-No… por favor… - atinó a decir con el último hilo de cordura que poseía y ambos deshicieron el estrecho abrazo. Ella se separó de ellos sin mirarlos y salió de la tina.

Kakarotto y Vegeta se quedaron pasmados mirándose uno al otro por unos segundos y lentamente volvieron a sus lugares sin decir nada.

_No puede ser… cómo pasó?… y-yo no … nunca fue mi intención…_ ahora Milk caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación- _¿Por qué hicieron eso?, ¿Por qué no los detuve antes?-_

Se apresuró cambiarse de ropa y se recostó en la cama confundida. Nunca había siquiera imaginado el escenario anterior, debía echarlos de su casa… pero no quería hacerlo. -_Me gustan… _- Días antes estaba preocupada porque su padre quería conseguirle un prometido ¿pero ahora? le gustaban dos hombres.

Vegeta era frío y callado, y no se necesitaba mucho tiempo para notar que tenía un orgullo mucho más alto que él; pero a pesar de su apariencia ruda había pequeños detalles que la hacían notar que no era el desalmado que aparentaba. Había mostrado una mínima preocupación por verla dormir en el futón y no en la cama; muy a su manera reprendía a Kakarotto por molestarla y hace unos momentos en el barril, ella sintió que él bajo la guardia cuando lo ayudaba a asearse. Y Kakarotto… era un niño grande, a veces parecía que con sus groserías buscara llamar su atención. Otro tipo rudo pero no tan callado como Vegeta, incluso era con él con quien platicaba más seguido; a veces parecía que él se interesaba en su vida, le hacía preguntas y debía reconocer que tenía una sonrisa muy tierna… a veces.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la casa, caminó un poco hacia el bosque, tal vez le serviría bien alejarse unos momentos a pensar…

Vegeta y Kakarotto salieron del barril y se dirigieron con algo de inseguridad al interior de la casa, doblados sobre la cama había un par de pantalones deportivos, así que se deshicieron temporalmente del traje de spandex. Ambos salieron de la casa nuevamente y se sentaron en el pasto sin hablarse.

-¿Aún piensas matarla? – dijo de pronto Kakarotto y Vegeta lo miró de reojo

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- le respondió con frialdad – Oh bueno, no sé por qué te pregunto, ya vi que tienes una mejor idea para ella ¿verdad? – dijo con ironía y el otro gruñó con molestia – Te estás desviando de nuestro propósito.

-Dirás "nos estamos desviando" – agregó el otro Saiyajin y ambos se miraron con seriedad por unos segundos, de pronto se escuchó una aguda alarma que provenía del interior de la casa.

-¡Es el rastreador! – Dijo Kakarotto mientras literalmente volaba hacia la fuente de sonido

-¿Qué sucede? – gritó Vegeta siguiéndolo

-Un poder de más de 300– dijo Kakarotto revisando su rastreador – se acerca a Milk…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Me tardé un poco más pero aqui esta el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus reviews! los aprecio mucho.**

**R&R :D**

**Tsuky**

**disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Akira TOriyama**

**CAPITULO 5**

Milk se recostó en el pasto cansada de caminar, ya había oscurecido y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a la casa y había de estar tranquila para hablar con los dos inquilinos. Según su educación y sus costumbres era obvio que tenía que echarlos de ahí, eso había sido completamente inaceptable; pero, ella no quería dejarlos solos todavía ¿no era peor abandonarlos heridos?, ella bien sabía que sus heridas no eran la única razón por la que no podía echarlos.

_No sé qué hacer… sé lo que debería hacer pero no quiero hacerlo… -_escuchó un ruido detrás de ella

-No tengo ganas de verlos ahora, por favor váyanse – dijo sentándose y poniendo su cara entre sus rodillas – Quiero estar sola

-Lo siento mucho – dijo una voz detrás suyo – Pero no tengo intenciones de irme todavía – Milk se giró rápidamente y se puso en guardia, pero se quedó helada.

-P-Piccolo Daimaoh… - dijo con terror – S-se supone que… usted está muerto…

-hahahaha, pues tal vez supusieron mal… - dijo el hombre verde frente a ella, tenía los brazos cruzados y el viento ondeaba su capa color blanco.

-¿Q-qué quieres de mí? – Milk regresó a su pose de combate, intentando controlar su terror

-Hay dos fuentes de Ki muy poderosas – dijo con frialdad - ¿Quiénes son?

-N-No sé de hablas ¿Por qué he de saberlo yo? –respondió temblorosa

-Hace casi dos semanas llegaron a la tierra los dueños de ese Ki, y desde ese día han estado contigo – Dio un paso hacia adelante amenazante – No seas estúpida muchacha, si me dices por qué están aquí tal vez te perdone la vida

-¡Yo no sé nada!- su voz era firme pero su corazón latía a mil por hora – Váyase de aq..aghhh

PIccolo se encontraba de pronto tomándola del cuello y levantándola del suelo, Milk intentó soltarse pero era inútil.

-¿Quiénes son y para que están en la tierra? – Aflojó un poco el castigo – Te daré solo una oportunidad más… - Sorpresivamente Piccoro se giró bruscamente soltando a la muchacha que cayó al suelo llenando dramáticamente sus pulmones de aire

-¿Quién demonios eres? – Habló Kakarotto con furia mientras se acercaba flotando hacia el demonio que retrocedió de un salto un par de metros de él, el guerrero ignoró al hombre verde y se acercó a Milk que tocía con desesperación - Calma Milk – le dijo y la levantó pegándola a su cuerpo usando su brazo sano, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Querías saber de nosotros insecto? –dijo Vegeta apareciendo a la espalda de Piccolo – ¿Quién te envía maldito namek?

-¿Namek? – Piccolo se notaba confundido- No sé de qué hablan… díganme ustedes ¿Por qué están en la tierra? – dijo al fin alejándose con precaución de Vegeta

-Por nada que te importe – Respondió Vegeta formando una gran esfera de energía en una de sus manos

-M-Maldita sea! ¿Cómo diablos tienen ese nivel de poder? – dijo Piccolo con sorpresa y una mueca de terror en su rostro

-¿Cómo sabes nuestro nivel de poder? – Preguntó Kakarotto con curiosidad – No veo que tengas un rastreador…

-¿Un qué? – dijo Piccolo – ¿De qué hablan? puedo sentir su Ki… oh, ustedes no pueden hacerlo…

En menos de un segundo el rey demonio lanzó una esfera de energía a donde estaban Kakarotto y Milk, a lo que Vegeta reaccionó y con la propia desvió el ataque – Piccolo aprovechó la distracción y se alejó con rapidez

-El desgraciado huyó! – gritó Vegeta

-El rastreador no lo detecta ¡Se esfumó! – dijo Kakarotto

-Él puede ocultar su Ki, y se dio cuenta que ustedes no pueden sentirlo – dijo Milk soltándose lentamente del abrazo de su salvador – Puede sentir sus presencias o energía

-¿Cómo?... pero entonces no debe estar lejos – dijo Vegeta – Maldito insecto pero cuando lo encontremos…

-No! Por favor! – gritó Milk ahora tomando del brazo a Vegeta y abrazándose a él – No entienden él es muy poderoso, podría matarlos – luego tomó la mano de Kakarotto - ¡Ustedes están heridos, por favor vámonos de aquí¡ - les dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Ambos Saiyajins la miraron consternados, sabían perfectamente que podrían vencer a ese oponente y que sobrepasaban por mucho su nivel de poder, pero ella estaba muy alterada y preocupada ¿por ellos?, decidieron ceder. Kakarotto la tomó de la cintura y emprendieron el vuelo rumbo a la cabaña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Milk miraba terminar de cenar a los dos hombres frente a ella, parecía increíble que hace apenas una hora habían encarado a Piccolo y ahora se les miraba muy tranquilos. Se tocó el cuello donde ya se veían las marcas de las manos del que pudo matarla.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kakarotto que ya terminaba de vacíar su último plato

-S-si – respondió

-Veo que ya conocías a ese monstro- dijo Kakarotto –¿Puedes asegurarnos que no es un recién llegado a la tierra?

-¿Recién llegado a la tierra? No, ese demonio fue encerrado hace muchos años y luego reapareció hace tres años… ¡mi tío murió al final de esa batalla por culpa de uno de sus engendros y se suponía que ese demonio había muerto¡

- Pues no fue así – intervino Vegeta- Esta bastante vivo

-Tengo que avisarle al maestro Roshi y a los demás ¿y si regresa? – dijo ella con miedo

-Si regresa lo matamos - dijo Kakarotto – Milk... somos más fuertes que él, créelo

-Mujer, si huyó es porqué sabía que lo haríamos pedazos – agregó Vegeta

La chica les tomó de la mano con timidez – Gracias por salvarme, si no hubiera sido por ustedes…

-Ya basta no te pongas sentimental – dijo Kakarotto y desvió la mirada al igual que Vegeta que emitió un gruñido de enojo, ninguno de los dos retiró su mano de la de ella de inmediato, ella se les quedó mirando con ternura.

-Mejor dinos, ¿Esas personas de la que hablas saben sentir el Ki? – preguntó Vegeta

-Si, al menos eso creo…

-Entonces tendremos que conocerlos… - dijo Kakarotto

- En cuanto se recuperen- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa para recoger los platos sucios - Con gusto los llevaré con ellos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Cómo dices? – la chica de cabello turquesa se veía pasmada en la pantalla – Piccolo… no puede ser… lo vencieron hace tres años

-Eso creíamos todos, pero lo vi, está vivo – respondió con seriedad Milk – Y tengo unos… amigos que quiero que conozcan, son fuertes

-No he tenido noticias de Yamcha y los demás – Bulma se mordió el labio – Ay no ¿y si se toparon a Piccolo?

-¡No digas eso! N-no lo creo, casi estoy segura que Piccolo estará merodeando por aquí – la morena se quedó pensativa por unos segundos – Bulma, no te preocupes por ellos… en cuanto puedas avísales que sucede, si en una semana no se reportan iré para allá con mis amigos para buscarlos

-Si, me parece bien… oye me dices que tal vez esté cerca de ti ¿qué no tienes miedo?–la pelinegra negó con la cabeza sonriendo– que extraño, bueno, le avisaré al maestro Roshi mientras tanto

-Muchas gracias Bulma, estaré bien no te preocupes, nos vemos pronto

-Nos vemos

Solo restaba esperar, había pasado poco más de un mes desde la llegada de los saiyajines a su casa y estaba realmente sorprendida de que sus heridas eran prácticamente inexistentes; ellos no habían exagerado al decir que se regeneraban rápidamente. Con ellos sanos, y creyendo en el argumento de que eran más poderosos que Piccolo, Milk se sentía completamente segura en la montaña.

-Muchachos, ¿podrían ir a traer un pescado para la cena? – dijo ella cuando salió de la nave después de la llamada – Sé que están "ocupados" pero dudo que quieran cenar únicamente verduras

Vegeta y Kakarotto estaban sentados uno frente a otro en silencio y los ojos cerrados, ella sabía que intentaban concentrarse y sentir el Ki para no tener que usar su rastreador. Kakarotto le había contado que no acostumbraban mucho a trabajar en la meditación sino más bien en la fuerza, así que era extraño no verlos discutiendo entre ellos o con ella los últimos días.

-Ve tu Vegeta – dijo Kakarotto – con una mueca de pereza mientras abría los ojos

-¿Qué te pasa insecto? Tu eres el soldado de tercera clase y yo soy el príncipe – respondió con molestia – No olvides tu rango

-Estamos en la tierra Vegeta, aquí son iguales los dos para mí – intervino Milk – Seamos justos, Kakarotto ha ido por la comida toda la semana, podrían ir los dos

-Maldita sea mujer ¿qué no puedes quedarte sin opinar alguna vez? – dijo el príncipe levantándose molesto – Prefiero ir solo que con este inútil.

Milk sonrió y lo miró con ternura mientras se alejaba rumbo al bosque, desde el día que había aparecido Piccolo no la dejaban completamente sola en ningún momento, no lo admitían abiertamente pero la estaban protegiendo.

-Mujer quita esa cara, Vegeta estará bien, no lo parece pero es un chico grande – dijo de pronto Kakarotto a sus espaldas - ¿Qué no piensas entrar?, esa cena no se preparará sola

Milk giró los ojos con fastidio y resopló - ¿Por qué no puedes ser cortés y educado?

-¿Cómo un príncipe? – Respondió él con algo de sarcasmo – simplemente no se me da

-No toda la gente educada es de la realeza y no toda la gente de la realeza es educada - dijo ella entrando a la casa tras de él – por cierto ¿Qué es eso de soldado de tercera clase?

-Cosas de Vegeta que aún vive en su época dorada del planeta Vegita… - respondió el saiyajin secamente – Yo no vengo de la familia real, sino de una de clase baja, de fuerza y rango menor

-¿Vegeta es más fuerte que tú?- preguntó ella mientras picaba algunas verduras

-Si… -

-Es extraño, nunca creí que "el rango " limitaba la fuerza de las personas, tal vez sean los genes pero… yo creo que puedes serán fuerte como alguien de "clase alta" ¿no piensas eso? – dijo ella

-Tal vez… - él sonrió – Nappa es…era un soldado de élite y mi poder se incrementó muy por encima del suyo, tal vez tengas razón Milk

Milk sonrió con espontaneidad

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Se nota que te gusta pelear… tu sonrisa es… – dijo ella tímidamente y se aclaró la garganta con pena- Me refiero a que solo te eh visto así de emocionado cuando hablas de peleas o entrenamientos

-Si, nada como un buen combate que sirva para superar mi fuerza – respondió él con tranquilidad- Para eso vivo, aunque… - él miró hacia arriba como meditando en lo que iba a decir

-¿Aunque?- preguntó curiosa

-Hay otra cosa que también me causa emociones… - dijo él mirándola a los ojos con extraña tranquilidad, luego se acercó a la chica que lo miraba con curiosidad. Tomó el cuchillo con el que ella cortaba los vegetales y lo miró por unos segundos

-¿Los cuchillos? – dijo ella con verdadera ingenuidad -Por lo que me has contado juraría que no te gustaban las armas, más bien pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

-HAHAHA Por supuesto que no son los cuchillos mujer – dijo él colocando el objeto en una mesita lejos del alcance de Milk que lo miraba expectante – y tienes razón Milk, no me gustan las armas - se acercó nuevamente a ella y la tomó de la barbilla – hablaba de ti.

Milk lo miró atónita, ¿estaba escuchando bien?. Sintió un calor tremendo en las mejillas al mismo tiempo que miraba el rostro de Kakarotto cada vez más cerca del suyo, luego su corazón dio un salto cuando sintió los labios del joven rozar los suyos con algo de timidez, para luego unirse a ella en un dulce beso, más dulce de lo que hubiera esperado que fuera viniendo de un guerrero como él. Ella lo siguió con torpeza al principio… era su primer beso.

Kakarotto la tomó de la cintura con delicadeza, aunque era muy parecida a una mujer saiyan, Milk era frágil. Saboreaba los labios de la muchacha con tranquilidad, y casi podía sentir el corazón de ella latir con fuerza contra su pecho, ¿o era su propio corazón?.

Un golpe interrumpió el momento, Milk se separó del guerrero sorprendida y miró hacia la fuete del sonido, la puerta estaba abierta y había un gran pescado en el suelo.

-Vegeta… - dijo Milk casi en un susurro –Kakarotto… Yo… ¡tengo que preparar la comida! – exclamó completamente sonrojada mientras empujaba al joven fuera de la casa

Kakarotto salió y miró a Vegeta que había vuelto a su postura de meditación. Se acercó y se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando un fuerte puñetazo lo tumbó al suelo

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Vegeta?! – gritó desde el suelo mirando al hombre de cabello erizado que lo miraba ahora de pie frente a él

-Nada, solo probaba tus reflejos – dijo fríamente – si te ocuparas más de entrenar y menos en jugar con la humana, seguro lo habrías esquivado

-hmmm ya veo- respondió mientras se levantaba con rapidez - ¿quieres entrenar? Vamos… el siguiente golpe no dará en el blanco –

-Inténtalo- Vegeta lo miró fijamente y cruzó los brazo con ironía

Kakarotto lanzó una fuerte patada que fue esquivada por su contrincante, Vegeta contraatacó con un fuerte rodillazo que también fue esquivado. Ambos se miraron con seriedad antes de elevarse unos metros sobre el suelo y comenzar lanzar golpes con una velocidad impresionante, no era raro que entrenaran arduamente aunque en esta ocasión se podía notar un extraño deje de tensión.


End file.
